Umi no Hime
by KazeLightbringer
Summary: Love is all about taking chances...do not be afraid to fall... Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the senshi's in an Alternate Universe college life.
1. A Glimpse of Forever: a

"You know what fate is? Fate is building a bridge between you and the one you love."  
-Old man, My Sassy Girl

Monday. Early morning.

Today's the first day of school. I know that there wouldn't be any class today or any academic stuff happening whatsoever, but it seemed like an unknown force has dragged me at the busy and smoke-filled street of Padre Faura.

I don't what it was, maybe it was destiny, or maybe it was fate. Maybe she wanted me to meet the person that would change my life forever.

I went inside my college and walked briskly towards our tambayan. I pushed past people, freshmen to be exact, who were all giddy and excited at their first day in U.P. It was quite hard to make your way through the thick crowd, and to recognize someone familiar was like finding a needle in a haystack.

There were too many different faces, but each wearing the same expression. All happy, eager, and curious at what would be their role in our beloved university. But there was one face, one person in particular, that caught my attention.

She…has a face that words would not be able to describe. Her blue eyes, her perfectly-curved nose, her thin lips (I wonder if that kind of red was only lipstick), her ears with star-shaped earrings, and her hair, which was a unique shade of aquamarine. Is it real? Or do my eyes deceive me? It isn't possible for a human being to be this…this…beautiful, is it? To be so angelic, right?

But she was talking to another mortal, a weird looking blonde girl with meatball buns in her head. They were sitting on the front steps of one of the buildings. So does this mean that it's not just a mere hallucination?

She smiled at her. And my heart stopped beating. She was the perfect epitome of beauty. How I wish I was at the receiving end instead of being only just an observer.

I could not move. Her smile had an effect on me like Medusa's would and her other sisters. It was like I turned into a stone, I couldn't breathe. I was transfixed.

My mirage was suddenly disturbed when a hand ruthlessly pulled me back into reality. Someone shoved me forward by the shoulders. I was about to do severe head injuries to that fool, when I realized that the culprit was none other than my friend, Rei, who was smiling innocently like she haven't done anything wrong.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Raven?" I called her by her codename, which meant that I was not in the mood for pleasantries.

She replied, "Geez. Seems like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Zephyr."

I know it's against the rule of our group to use our aliases on public, but I was just ticked off at the moment. Using our pseudonyms meant that the speaker was serious about what she's thinking, or saying. And I had to let Rei know that now is not the time for her sarcastic jokes.

"Caught a nice prospect yet?" She asked in particular.

"No. Not yet." I lied. But I knew that my friend is some kind of a psychic chick, so it was no wonder that she immediately called my bluff.

"Oh really?" Rei asked in her most cynical tone.

"No…well, yes." I paused, searching for my Medusa. "There," I nodded my head towards the other side of the parking lot.

"Typical of you, dear friend. Common, what're you waiting for! Talk to her!" She squealed like a little girl who just found a cute kitten on the street.

"Nope. Uh-uh." I crossed my arms defiantly.

Rei whined in a child-like voice, "But why Haru-chan?" She knew I absolutely abhor that pet name. "She's pretty, despite the weird hair color and all," she pointed towards _her_.

"Rei, don't you know that it's rude to point at other people like that?" a commanding tone came from behind us. Oh no. That…voice…that tone that would only mean one thing, _she_'s angry.

I turned around to face the last member of our triad, the campus geek, erm, I mean, genius! The pride of our school, blue-haired bookworm, Ami Mizuno.

"Sorry," Rei muttered under her breath. "But I was trying to get Haruka to talk to that girl, instead of ogling at her from afar."

"I was not-" I tried to say in defense, but Ami cut me off.

"Who? The blonde, the blue-green, or the brunette? You know, they all seem kinda cute, especially the one wearing the green blouse."

I was shocked beyond relief. If my life is an anime, my jaw right now would be lying cold against the ground and a huge sweat drop would form on the side of my head.

Ami, the resident gifted child of U.P., one who rarely talks about love life, who watches discovery channel instead of local dramas on television, who has never been involved with anyone, who never had a crush (that I was aware of)…saying something that resembles a declaration of admiration…is just plainly…**unbelievable**.

"Um, Haruka, are you alright?" She wondered with concern. I must've the weirdest and creepiest expression on my face. But I was clearly dumbfounded.

I scratched the back of my head in a sheepish manner, "Yeah, I'm okay…"

"So what are you waiting for, kaze no ouji, that hime's waiting for you," Rei teased.

Yeah right. As if I'm really gonna approach and make a fool out of myself. I would rather stay by the sidelines, to admire her from afar. And besides, I would just appear to be cocky once again, as what majority of the school population think I am.

"Bock bock bock. Oh lookie, Ami, why can't the chicken cross the street?" My raven-haired friend mocked me behind my back. Ami just rolled her eyes.

I don't know honestly know what's wrong with me, but everytime I see a girl that I really, really like, I get all tongue-tied and stuttered like an incoherent fool whenever I talk to them. It's not the same with other girls though, like for example, when I flirted with a classmate, or an acquaintance. Flirting for me is natural and easy, like eating cake, or breathing, or running (which I'm good at, by the way).

I felt someone give me an encouraging push from behind. But as I was taking a step towards the aquamarine goddess, a massive throng of students flooded my route. I was lost in the commotion, and before I could take another look at her…she was gone.

Author's Notes:

I'm Filipino, and a bit narcissistic, so this fic takes place in the Philippines. :)  
If you're kind enough to leave a review, then please do so. Reviews help writers improve their way of writing.  
Peace out. :)

References:

U.P. is where the main characters are enrolled at. It's an acronym for 'University of the Philippines'.  
Padre Faura is the street where U.P. is located.  
'Tambayan' is the Filipino term for specific places where school organizations could hang out inside their university. Like in this case, the 'tambayan' of Haruka's org can be found on the RH building front facade.  
My Sassy Girl is a Korean film starring Jun (Jeon) Ji-Hyun and Cha Tae-Hyun.  
'Kaze no ouji' stands for 'prince of wind', while 'hime' means princess.  
Zephyr is synonymous to 'wind'.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
While the Philippine government owns U.P.  
And Kwak Jae-Young is the man behind "My Sassy Girl" (Movie).


	2. A Glimpse of Forever: b

"It took one look  
Then forever laid out in front of me  
One smile  
Then I died  
Only to be revived by you…"  
-Your Song, Parokya ni Edgar

Monday. Around mid-morning.

Seeing that it was no use trying to attend a class on the first day of school, I just went to our tambayan to pass off some time. I tried to read a book. I also tried texting, and flirting with girls. Then I tried to amuse myself by drawing SDs of me, Ami, and Rei in a Justice League pose. But they were to no avail.

That face lingered on my mind since the first time I saw her.

"You really like her, don't you?" It was Ami. She was standing beside the bench where I'm currently sprawled at.

"Encephalon, always the observer, I see." I greeted her with a small salute as a sign of acknowledgement.

"You don't have to be so formal, Zephyr. Don't mind me. I'll just read this new book I got from Riku. Though you might want to finish the sketch of that aquamarine girl. It looks horrible at this point."

Huh? What sketch? I blinked twice. Since when did I draw a sketch? As far as I know, I never had an asset in the art department. I was lucky that my track coach was the art teacher's husband, or else, I'd have a hard time passing our high school painting lessons.

I got up from the bench, stretching slowly from the ache in my back. And right away, I got face to face with a rather…not so nice, okay, ugly, "sketch" that somehow resembles the girl that we saw this morning. It seemed that my subconscious took advantage of me and decided to show off one of my "unknown" talents.

If only I could take my mental image of hers and transfer it to the parchment before me, I'd be a happy person. But I can't, not in this lifetime anyway. So I instead, I just tried my best to do the goddess justice by "drawing" her with the best of my abilities.

I finally finished most parts of her face, the only left to depict is her eyes. The most enchanting pair that I've ever seen. I don't think I could actually match the depth and the beguiling emotions behind those unfathomable blue orbs.

Yeesh. Unfathomable. I'm getting cheesy. I'm getting poetic.

And that usually means only one thing: **I like her**.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a hand reached out to take the paper away from me. But having keen senses, I caught it at ease. There was only one person who usually does this trick.

"Hah! Caught you red-handed, Raven," I smirked at her triumphantly.

"Fine, fine, I was getting rusty anyway," Rei waved off her hand dismissively. "So…dear Zephyr, you like the girl, but don't have the guts to talk to her, huh?"

"Common Rei, stop teasing. Or you might jinx it," Ami said matter-of-factly.

She resigned herself next to me and shrugged her shoulders. "But have you noticed who she's with? The one with the weird hairstyle?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You mean, that blonde girl?"

"I don't know if it's just me, but I sense something weird about her," she got a manga out of her bag and pretended to read a page.

"Yes, indeed she has a weird hairstyle," the blue-haired genius agreed.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it. What kind of person in their right state of mind would choose to put two meatball buns in her head? That's just plain stupid! An odango atama!"

"And so? It's **her** hair, Rei," I emphasized the word her. "She can do whatever she wants with it. I don't see anything wrong about it though. Have you been taking drugs again?"

That last remark earned me a smack in the head. I laughed my heart out. And sooner than later, the two joined in the band. Sometimes, I wish that we would be like this forever. That life will be simple and all smiles.

But I know it's not always like that.

"Haruka! How many times do I have to tell you that the drug thing was only a rumor spread about by my ex-! You blonde bimbo! And here I thought, that the great junior motocross champ is an exception to the dumb blonde rule," she crossed her arms and pretended to sulk. I grinned back.

"Oh, look at poor Rei-chan, you got her all gloomy, Haruka," Ami joked. Beside me, Rei is making pouty and goofy faces that says 'I'm gonna run to my mommy, and tell her what you did to me'.

"Rei, you wouldn't want your mom to scold me…you know you love me, right?"

"Yezz. All girls love you, Haruka, you egoistic flirt." She said in a very weird, alien-like voice. But soon, her facade broke and we all ended up laughing with tears on our eyes.

And once again, the airwaves of the College of Arts and Sciences of U.P. were filled with the loud voices of three of its most popular icons.

Author's Notes:

There 'ya go, chappie 2.  
I'm a grammar freak, would you believe that I've uploaded/replaced this chapter for 10 times already?

References:

The College of Arts and Sciences is one of the main colleges of the University of the Philippines Manila, where all the main characters in this story are enrolled at.  
Encephalon is synonymous to 'mind'.  
The Vantra Triad is composed of three campus idols, Haruka known as Zephyr, Rei as Raven, and Ami as Encephalon. A sidestory explaining this would be uploaded after I finished writing this one.  
'Your Song' is a single by Parokya ni Edgar, a local band here in the Philippines.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
The Philippine government owns U.P.   
And Justice League belongs to Cartoon Network.


	3. A Glimpse of Forever: c

"I remember so well  
The day that you came into my life  
You asked for my name  
You had the most beautiful smile…"  
-How Did You Know, Gary Valenciano

Monday. Lunchtime.

"Um, guys, I'm a bit hungry already. I haven't eaten breakfast because my mom was too busy to fix us food. Her duty is at early morning," Ami broke the silence in our tambayan. Rei and I are playing thumb wrestling, almost to the point of my raven-haired friend tackling me to the ground out of frustration.

"Sure, Ami. Let me just pack this," I gathered up my things and shoved them all at once in my messenger bag.

The three of us went to our "school annex," a mall located a block away from our college. I saw a lot of freshies (that's what we call freshmen in our university) again at the front doors, and instinctively, I looked around for my aquamarine goddess. But luck seemed to be against me, because of all those pesky little kids crowding the mall's entrance, the only person that I was searching for wasn't there. I sighed out of exasperation.

We reached the left wing of Robinson's Place, but still my two companions couldn't decide where we would spend our daily allowances. Finally, I stood between them, put my hands over their shoulders and dragged them to the nearest fastfood chain. "Come on, kids. This way," I grinned mischievously.

"Haruka, where are you taking us?" Rei asked incredulously. I didn't answer. I just dragged them all the way. "Haruka!" she shrieked.

"There. You sit here, Rei, you on the other side Ami." I literally carried them over to McDonald's and put them into seats like a father would do to his children. Uhh, I mean like a…erm, nevermind. I asked them what they'd like for lunch and hurried over to the counter.

"And what would be your order, sir?" I smiled roguishly at the cute girl in front of me. Using my inborn charm, I said in my most flirtatious voice, "One number four and two number five's please."

The girl flushed. Bingo.

She turned to get our orders and when she came back, "Uh. Wo-would you…like to…uhm, add some desserts, sir?"

I looked first at my reflection on the metal bar of the counter before whipping back my hair in a very, very sensual manner. I ran my right hand through my short blonde bangs, licked my lips then asked, "Would you like to?" This time, the girl's almost as red as a tomato. "Would you like me to add some desserts, I mean."

"I-I…" she stammered.

"Oh, no thanks miss. By the way, please excuse my boyfriend. He's like this whenever he's not with me," Rei appeared from behind to put her arms on my waist.

"I…I'm sorry. Please wait sir, ma'am, I'll just do follow-up on that fish fillet," the crew disappeared to the kitchen.

"Ha. Ha. Nice going Rei."

She grinned wickedly. "You deserve it, Tenoh. For treating us like kids," she waved off her hand and went back to Ami.

After collecting our food from the still-flustered girl on the counter, I carried over two trays full of fries, burgers and coke to our table. "Thanks Dad!" Rei once again had that playful smile on her face.

Hmmm…so Raven wants to fight eh? "It's nothing, sweetie. You know I'll do everything just to get you away from those nasty little drugs," I grinned. My face almost cracked from smiling so broadly.

"Why you blonde bimbo," she then initiated a food fight holding her fries in her chest like they were her most-prized possession.

"Hey guys, stop it." We almost forgot about Ami. She was so engrossed in her book that we didn't think she'd be affected by our little tirade.

I tossed a fry towards Rei and it got stuck on her hair. By now, we were giggling madly, howling like monkeys, which I bet is the reason why everyone's eyes were on us.

"I said stop it!" Ami forced her palm on the table. We both froze. Rei's eyes were almost wide with panic, and I was gulping in fear. It was a rare occurrence to see our blue-haired friend to be in this frenzy.

"Hey miss, you should watch that hand of yours," A brunette approached us from Rei's side. The girl was apparently a victim of Ami's fury, the latter's fries flying backwards when she hit the table with her hand. "It's quite a good aim," she chuckled.

Ami turned bright red. Rei had this apologetic look on her face. And me? I was just frozen. Why, you ask? Well, the girl that just spoke? She's one of the girls who were with my Medusa when I saw her earlier this morning.

The brunette, the girl whom Encephalon referred to as "the one wearing the green blouse" was there in front of us. The one named, "Makoto Kino," she introduced herself.

"Haruka Tenoh," I took her offered hand. "I'm sorry about the flying 'fry'. She didn't mean to hit you," I gestured towards Ami.

"I'm Rei Hino, we're sophomores already. And I assume you're just a freshie, right?" Raven asked Makoto.

She seemed a bit surprised. "Ah, yeah. How did you know by the way?"

"We saw you this morning in Rizal Hall. Along with-"

"Along with your other friends," I quickly interjected before Rei revealed anything to the stranger before us. Sometimes, she tends to blurt out secrets due to her straight-forward nature.

"Oh. Those were my friends from high school." She glanced at her watch. "Speaking of which, I'm just about to meet them in the library."

I was having an inner debate on whether I'd like to spend my first day of school trapped between hundreds of books in a small room, or to just roam around on my motorcycle. But those old, boring books wouldn't be such bad company. My goddess will be there with them after all.

But then again, I could just ask her what their names are. However, I didn't want to labeled as a stalker or something. And besides, if I befriended Kino here, then maybe I can coach her up to introduce me to that aquamarine beauty _personally_ and maybe…even maybe set me up on a date with _her_.

**Me. On a date. With her. **

I was grinning madly at the thought and almost cackled evilly. Rei was giving me one of her 'what the hell?' looks. While Ami and Makoto seemed to be on a separate world of their own.

Finally, Makoto smiled, then stood up, "I'm a Culinary Arts student, by the way," and was already at the door, when she abruptly turned back towards us and asked the genius (who was pretending to read a book at that time) across me, "And what would the blue-haired beauty's name be?"

Ami dropped her book, "A-Ami…Ami Mizuno," she looked downwards to hide her blush.

"It was nice meeting you all. See 'ya at school," she waved us goodbye. Makoto almost skipped on her way outside. She almost tripped on a wet floor, but still her walk didn't faze a bit.

And Ami, dear Ami's eyes were like a deer's caught on a headlight while she stared at the brunette's retreating form.

Erm, okay, that was weird.

Author's Notes:

Mwahahaha. I know that my editor told me to upload chapters on a weekly basis, but I just couldn't resist. Ehehe. Sorry, ed. Don't kill me, please?   
Wohoo! Ami and Mako fluff on the way. :D

References:

Robinson's Place Manila is a mall located at Padre Faura, Taft Ave. Manila.  
'How Did You Know' is a single by Mr. Gary Valenciano, one of the prominent artists here in my country.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
While Robinson's Place Manila is owned by Robinson's Malls.  
And McDonald's belongs to McDonald's. o.O?


	4. A Glimpse of Forever: d

Monday. Almost dinnertime.

After teasing Ami in every possible way, Rei and I finally managed to make her admit that 'silly, little crush' on the Kino freshie. It was around mid-afternoon, when we got tired of strolling around the mall and bid farewells to each other. Rei was checking up on her grandfather, while Ami's going to assist her mom in the hospital, while I…had nowhere to go…

It's not that I don't have family, in fact, I have a nice one. But they just couldn't agree with my lifestyle. With my career, with my decisions in life, everything. They still think of me as their youngest little sister who couldn't take care of herself. So more often than not, I tried to stay out of the house for as long as possible.

My father…well…he died a few years ago. We were close, that's all I can say. Let's not talk about him, shall we? The wound still haven't healed. And I don't want to get emotional right now.

My mother…is a sweet lady. She literally takes care of me. She cooks me food, washes my clothes, prepares me breakfast and a set of fresh clothes everyday. She supports me in every possible way.

While my older brother is a strict and formal type of guy. He seems to be my manager, or some sort. He's the one who arranges the schedules, this and that. But his full time job is being a training manager in a phone company. He's a corporate guy, he's rich and he's nice.

My oldest sister is a clerk. From an international bank. The same as my brother-in-law. But I haven't heard from them much since their wedding a long time ago, except for the rare visits on birthdays and holidays. My mom said that they already have a 5 year-old child, which I have yet to see.

And lastly, my sister is an accountant in a publishing company. She's kind, caring, though a bit conceited and with a sharp tongue. She's pretty, and acts very mature. If I was to have a girlfriend, I'd choose someone like her.

They're nice people. But sometimes, they just get on my nerves.

My mom disapproves of my profession. She thinks it's too dangerous. But what she didn't know is that I'm like the wind. I want to become the wind. And I love it when I feel the wind blowing to my face, when it caresses my head like a mother would do to its child.

My brother, on the other hand, disapproves of my 'preference'. I've already given them hints that I'm not as straight as they think I am. Or what they want me to be. Ever since I was a kid, I've been wild and tomboyish. I choose to wear slacks instead of skirts, and shirts instead of blouses. But I didn't admit anything yet, they wouldn't believe me. They'll ask for a proof first, and that's when a girlfriend will come in handy. But I don't have a girlfriend, do I?

We all know that girls aren't respected well on the circuit, so we had no choice but to follow my coach's advice…that is, for me to pretend to be male. Of course, I disagreed with it first! Who would want to hide their true gender just because some freaks from the circuit are sexists? But when my career's placed on the line, I didn't have any choice but to approve of it. And that's where my sister's argument comes in place. She didn't like the idea, she was pretty much upset about it.

So that's about sums it up for my family. A bunch of good people, yet overly ridiculous.

At first, I didn't notice where my mindless wandering brought me. But as I looked up at the sign above the entrance, "Dreamzone", the mall's arcade center, I smiled ruefully. My feet had taken me once again to the place where I don't want to be at the moment. But heck, _if fate wants me to be in this place at this time of the day_, then so be it.

I strode forward. I looked at my left. _Oh god._ I looked at my right. _Jesus!_ God, I hate this place! This place is just swarming with couples. Cheesy, romantic, vulgar couples' destroying the innocence of people walking past by their outrageous public display of affections.

I made my way down the path and took the stairs up. Phew. Finally. I could now release my breath. I approached the only machine that I've been attached to since my first day in U.P…the race track simulations. There seem to be a small mass of people gathered around one of the seats. Hmmm…I wonder who the mystery player is.

The instant I saw the blonde head, I immediately knew who it was. "Care to play, pretty lady?" I whispered hoarsely on her left ear. She shuddered and almost lost control of her "car".

"Hey, get away from my girl Tenoh," a voice threatened me amongst the crowd.

"What if I don't want to?" I retorted, never leaving my place by the blonde's side. For now, a few people were starting to back away from the three of us, revealing the owner of the voice. A tall, fair-skinned girl with long green hair.

"Then I'll do something that you'll regret."

I smiled mockingly. "And what will be that something that I'll regret?"

She stepped closer and said, "This…" as she started to tickle me mercilessly on my sides.

"Hey!" I squirmed in my place.

"Do you give up now, Haruka?"

"Okay, okay, Sets. You win." I tried to regain my breath. "Blonde's are not my type anyway. They're just too 'blonde' for my taste."

"And what does that mean, "mister" blonde yourself?" The cause of the "fight", Minako, had joined in on our conversation with a finger pointed to my chest.

"Nothing, Minako. I'm just telling Sets here that she shouldn't consider me a threat, 'is all." My hands were raised defensively.

"And you're not a threat me to either, right?"

Err…what the hell? Me and Setsuna? Common! It's creepy! It gives me Goosebumps when I try to imagine that unlikely doom. "Oh my god! Minako! You just uncovered my ulterior motive towards the one and only love of my life, Setsuna!" I said in a very dramatic tone. I even hugged Setsuna for an added effect.

Minako was now a red-faced being. "What!" She fumed at me. Meanwhile, Setsuna was just laughing her ass off, enjoying every second of her girlfriend's jealous tirade.

"Why, you little," her hands were already on my neck. "No! Please don't!" I feigned fear and panic. But then my act was ended hastily when my phone rang. Oh man, of all the times, why now? I'm having fun with my friends. Geez.

"Erm, Minako…do you actually believe that I'm harbouring not-so-sisterly feelings towards, Sets?" Setsuna laughed harder at her girlfriend's expense.

Minako glared sharply towards the green-haired one. She muttered, "Some kind of girlfriend you are," under her breath. I winked at her before I turned around and excused myself.

"Yes, coach? Racer here," I tried my best to sound pleased. It was my coach after all. If I didn't treat her right, she might kick me out of the team, away from my dreams.

She told me to come by tomorrow at the track, to test out the new motorcycle from our sponsors. Since classes usually start at the second week of school, I promised to spend the whole day trying out the new bike.

I came back to the arcade machine to find Setsuna and Minako all over each other. _I swear, these two always find something to disagree upon just to have a reason to kiss and makeup!_ Ugh. And Sets is now lifting Mina's shirt. _Oh god! No! Visuals!_

"Erm, Sets, Mina, gotta go now. Gotta run, gotta go home. Coach wants me on the stadium early tomorrow," I bid them goodbye without looking back. Knowing those two, they probably wouldn't mind me running from them like that, they wouldn't notice anyway. They're too busy with each other.

I hung my head low. I'm now walking again on the lovers' passage. With couples doing hideous…_things_. My head got clouded and I prayed to God to have a straight path home. But it seem like He has another plan.

Bam! It was already too late when I noticed a person coming from the opposite direction. Books flew and papers were scattered across the pavement.

I started picking up the stuff near me when I heard someone yell out, "Ms. Kaioh!" I then caught a glimpse of aquamarine and whipped up my neck in a speed that I feared would be enough to break it. And there, kneeling in front of me, with our hands picking up the same piece of paper, with our noses almost touching, I saw the most captivating pair of eyes I've ever seen in my entire life.

And in those eyes, I saw _forever_.

"And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spent another lifetime baby, If you ask me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough to love you so

They say tomorrow seems so far away,  
And now we see that everything can change  
My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes  
I know this love will stand  
In the test of time

For you, there's nothing I can't do  
And never will I ever go  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
But if forever is one day  
I promise you I'll stay to show you  
That my love for you will never end…"  
-Forever's Not Enough, Sarah Geronimo

Author's Notes:

Sets-Mina fluff. Haha. Someone requested for this pairing, so here 'ya go. :)  
This will be the last update for the week, seeing that I have loads of academic stuff to do the following days to come. I'll try to post new chapters by Friday night, 'cause I'll also be busy in the weekends. Gonna watch EP III. Wohoo!

References:

Dreamzone is located at the third floor of the center atrium of Robinson's Place Manila.  
'Forever's Not Enough' is a single by Sarah Geronimo, a popular teenage idol in the Philippines.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
While Dreamzone is owned by Robinson's Place Manila.  
And U.P. belongs to the Philippine government.


	5. A Glimpse of Forever: e

Monday. Evening. Way past Haruka's bedtime.

My mind kept thinking back to that second I met my aquamarine beauty. Well, I didn't actually meet her, per se. I still didn't know her name, but I know her last name! Thanks to that butler slash driver slash whatever, I don't care! _Yeah!_ (A chibi-Haruka jumps high in the air and does a cartwheel.)

After the 'too close incident', I didn't have the nerve to look at her, much less to talk to her. But I doubt if I could talk normally at that moment. All I did was, say "Uh. Sorry, miss. I-I…I was not looking at where I'm going," picked up a few of her belongings and fled the scene without looking back, without even saying goodbye.

I know, I know, I'm the lamest person in the world. She probably thinks that I'm a jerk now. Real smooth, Haruka, real smooth.

I banged my head three times on the bedside table. My mom called from downstairs, "Is there something wrong, Haruka?" I answered, "Nothing, mom, nothing."

But it's not 'nothing'. She isn't just _nothing_. I can't stop thinking about her. On how marvellous she looked even though she was only wearing a plain white blouse, a light blue skirt and a long coat. With a face so sweet, so angelic…_so perfect_.

I imagined walking with her along the arcade place, hand in hand, and even though we weren't doing anything vulgar, people would look at us with envy in their eyes.

'The perfect couple,' some of them would sigh with resentment. I'd hear comments like, 'They're made for each other,' or 'I couldn't imagine the two of them not together.'

I snorted at that last remark on my thoughts. I honestly don't know anything about that girl yet. Whether she likes the wind, racing, music…what she does on her free time, her personality, her aspirations, her fears, her insecurities...and I don't even have any clue on what my Medusa's real name is. But I know, **I'm sure**, that she will fall in love with me.

**Someday.**

I closed my eyes and leaved that thought in mind as I drifted off to sleep.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight. …"

The Way You Look Tonight, Frank Sinatra

Author's Notes:

The first day ends, what would fate bring next to the destined couple?  
Thanks to RaiTenshi for editing my work.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
While 'The Way You Look Tonight' is owned by Mr. Frank Sinatra.


	6. A Day at the Track: a

"To dream of the person you would like to be is to waste the person you are."  
-Sholem Asch

Tuesday. Morning.

I was up early in bed, knowing well that I should be there at the stadium even before the sponsors came. It wouldn't be a good impression to them if you're one lazy being.

So there I am, at the racetrack, at eight in the morning sharp. The bike mechanics greeted me with their usual enthusiasm as I parked my motorcycle in the garage.

"Tenoh, get in here!" A gruff voice summoned me to the coach's office.

"Yes, chief?" I said as I entered the room.

My coach, Dada Li Xius, a 28 year-old half-Chinese, half-Japanese femme fatale, with waist-length black hair, grouchy personality and wisdom that surpass her fellow senior trainers, looked at me through sneering eyes behind her chair.

"I just wanted to make a few things clear to you, Haruka, before I feed you to the lions," she snorted. "There'll be three sponsors coming today. The big bosses of Daijing, MotoX, and CTS would provide us with their presence. And evil horns, I might add."

"Uhm, so what exactly do you want me to do coach?"

She clapped her hands, "Direct to the point, as always, my apprentice. What I want to you to do is to give them a first-hand look at what kind of a speed demon you are. I want you show them that you are the best driver around, Haruka. The best that'll be worth their money." Li-san, as what she wants me to address her, stood and came towards me.

"Come, I'll lead the way. Just remember to smile and be courteous towards those fools. Follow whatever they want you to do, and do not, I repeat, DO NOT disappoint them, understood?"

I could only gulp in fear at the tone of her voice.

Author's Notes:

A friend of mine asked for a role in this fic. And thus, Dada Li Xius is born.  
Sorry for the weird name, though I find it pretty hilarious. Lmao.

Reference:

Sholem Asch (1880-1957) is a Yiddish novelist, dramatist and essayist from Kutno, Poland.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.


	7. A Day at the Track: b

"Nothing is as easy as it looks."  
-Murphy's Law #1

Tuesday. Lunchtime.

Once I hit the dirt with my newly-acquired Honda CRF250R, I let go of my inner self. The one who always wanted to be the wind. I didn't think of anything else except the speed. I wanted to run away. Run away from my problems, run away from my fears, run away from them all. And judging from signals that my coach gave me from the stands, I can conclude that I did a good impression on the corporate guys.

After a few hours of kick-ass routines, I managed to detach myself from my now-favorite bike, to meet the people who would define my future in motocross.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the racing prodigy of the RP, Tenoh Haruka," Li-san introduced me to the men beside her. "Haruka, this is Mr. Celso De Castro of Daijing Corporations." A short bald guy bowed to me and said, "Nice meeting you, Tenoh-san," in English with a thick accent. "Mr. Dale Andrews of MotoX," she gestured to an old blonde man wearing glasses, who just nodded at me without saying a word.

"Mr. Musashi Kaioh of CTS," this time it was a fat, weird-looking gentleman with a Cheshire grin.

I was about to say, "It is a pleasure meeting my future bosses," but something clicked on the back of my mind. I didn't know what it was, so I kept saying their names over and over my head. Celso De Castro…Dale Andrews…Musashi Kaioh. De Castro. Andrews. Kaioh…

_I started picking up the stuff near me when I heard someone yell out, "Ms. Kaioh!"_

Shimatta! Kaioh! Could they be related? Could he be…?

"Please excuse Haruka, he might still be speechless about the new bike." Li-san nudged me on the chest. "Haruka, get your damn mind out of the gutter or I'll beat the crap out you," she threatened in a low voice.

"Oh…yes, erm, it's a pleasure meeting you all, sir," I took their hand in a firm shake, one at a time, and planted the best smile I could manage on my pale face.

Author's Notes:

_To those who were wondering about Haruka's gender in this story:_  
Yep. Haruka's a girl, but Li-san wants her to disguise herself as a guy so that there'd be no complications on her career as a junior motocross champ.

**Only these people know Haruka's secret **(as of this time in their 'world'):  
Her family, her coach (of course), Ami, Rei and Riku, her guy best friend (which will be introduced in a later chapter).

So having cleared that, off I go the library to study for a finals exam on the 24th. Next update will be on Tuesday night or Wednesday, probably. Wish me luck. :)

References:

Murphy's Laws ("If anything can go wrong, it will") was born on Edwards Air Force Base in 1949. It was named after Capt. Edward A. Murphy, an engineer working on Air Force Project MX981.  
RP stands for 'Republic of the Philippines'.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
Daijing Corporations, MotoX, and CTS are just figments of my imagination. Any resemblance to a real-life company is a coincidence.  
The CRF250R bike belongs to Honda. Though I'd appreciate it if they'd give me one. Lol. :)  
And Mr. Murphy owns his laws.


	8. A Day at the Track: c

"If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something."  
-Murphy's Law #8

Tuesday. Late afternoon.

"Haruka! Musashi's asking for your presence. He wants to tell you something," Li-san fetched me from the garage after countless hours of her and the businessmen discussing my contract in her office.

"Ah! There you are, my boy," Mr. Kaioh beckoned me to come near him. "Listen, I am going to have a small formal gathering this Saturday. And I want you to come. I want you to meet my daughter."

_Daughter? He wants…me? To meet his daughter! _Calm down, Tenoh, calm down. I urged myself to stay placid despite the growing anxiety in my chest.

It was not an understatement, to say at least, that right then, my heart was flying off to the moon. My eyes almost became teary out of joy. I could've hugged everyone within a fifty meter radius. And it took me a few seconds to come back from the clouds to realize that Mr. Kaioh was still speaking.

"She's been a bit picky about guys, that I'm starting to have doubts about her preference. But, ah, never mind. I'm sure, with that boy-next-door looks of yours, you could easily sweep her off her feet, right?" He was grinning at me with pride like I was his _own_ son. Eep.

"My daughter's around a foot smaller than you, plays the cello, and has aquamarine hair that she inherited from my loving wife, Amanda." Mr. Kaioh showed me a picture of his wife, which further confirmed my belief that this _daughter_ of his is the same person as my goddess.

I then scratched the back of my head out of nervousness and said, "Ehehe. I'll be there, sir. I'll be sure to be at your front doors, with roses in hand, on time." I returned his grin with a small smile, though I was a bit reluctant with it.

"Excellent, my boy!" He patted me on the back. Argh! I wish he should stop calling me 'my boy', or I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Li-san.

The brown-haired man pulled out a business card from his wallet. "Here is the address, Haruka. Be there. Or else, my darling daughter, Moeko, will be…sad," he laughed rather loudly at his own joke, which by the way, no one else found funny, but I forced myself to let out a chuckle so as not to sound rude.

After a few more chitchat, the gentlemen finally decided to call it a day and went on their separate ways. I already bid goodnight to my trainer, even though she was still laughing her ass off by making fun of me and calling me "my boy".

I had dinner with my family. I told them about my appointment on Saturday. As expected, my brother was a bit mad at the idea. No, not a bit…**he was mad**.

"Mr. Kaioh wants you to meet his daughter? And you agreed?" He asked rather loudly. "My goodness, Haruka! Do you even realize what he's planning to do? He wants to introduce you to a girl! A girl, Haruka!" He was now flailing his hands in fury. "A girl!"

I planted both of my fists on the table. "But it's not like I'm gonna be engaged to her or anything! It's just a damn gathering! Damn it!" I matched his outburst and stood. "Mom, I'm done with dinner. I'm gonna go to my room."

My mother could only bow her head trying to hide her tears, while my sister was just staring blankly on the food before her.

I stormed off upstairs and breathed out an exasperated sigh once I closed the door to my bedroom. No, they will not get in the way. It's my life after all. No matter what they think, no matter what they say or do, I will go that damn party. I am going to meet the girl of my dreams.

"Moeko…" I tried her name on my lips. I smiled dreamily as I recalled the moment when I was _so close_ to her.

Moeko Kaioh.

My Medusa.

My goddess.

I couldn't wait for the weekend.

Author's Notes:

Yay! My summer class has finally ended, though I'm keeping my fingers crossed if I'll pass that subject. :(

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And Mr. Murphy owns his laws.


	9. Temptations: a

"There can be no knowledge without emotion. We may be aware of a truth, yet until we have felt its force, it is not ours. To the cognition of the brain must be added the experience of the soul."  
-Arnold Bennett

Wednesday. Late morning.

My alarm clock blared loudly and pulled me out from a good sleep. "Darn it…" I cursed as I pushed myself out of the bed.

It's an obvious fact that I'm not a morning person. Usually, my mind drifts off to another dimension if I just woke up, so it was not a surprise to my mom when I came down the stairs, tumbling my way, with blonde hair sticking out in odd places.

"Ouch. My back hurts," I groaned. My mother was giggling lightly as I entered the kitchen holding my back in pain. I slouched on the nearest wooden chair and dropped my head on top of the table.

"Haruka, dear, you might want to consider moving to a room in the first floor of our house," once again, she laughed at her miserable daughter. "Would you like to have some bacon and eggs, dear?" She placed a few plates in front of me.

I picked first at the eggs before putting them between two slices of bread and stuffing them into my mouth. "Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, dear. By the way, Li-san called early this morning. She wants you to drop-by the stadium tomorrow, at around five in the afternoon."

"What for?" I blinked in confusion. What would the grouchy woman want now? I just talked to her yesterday. Maybe she'll tease me again about that 'my boy' thing. Yargh.

My mom took the empty plates after I was finished with my sandwich. "I'm not sure, dear. She just said that she has a surprise for you."

"Okay. Thanks, mom. Uhm," I hesitated a bit. "About what happened last night…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, Haruka. If you want to go that party, then by all means, you should. Don't mind your brother," she gave me a maternal smile and held my hands in hers. "You know I only want the things that would make you happy."

I saw tears in her eyes. "Thanks…again, mom. For all the things that you've done for me. For loving me," I said quietly as I stood up. "I'll be dropping by the campus today. Riku mentioned that there'll be a tryout for varsity spots after lunch."

"Okay, just be careful, dear. I'll be leaving for the grocery store, so you're on your own now," she blew me a kiss and went out of our front door. "Bye, dear. I love you."

I intended to say 'I love you too, mom,' in return, but I didn't. It's not that I don't love my mom, it's just that…I have trouble expressing emotional stuff in the open. It would only make me look like a fool. It would only make me look vulnerable. **And I hate being vulnerable.**

"Okay. Bye," I waved at her before trudging back upstairs to prepare for my third day in school.

Author's Notes:

Since I'm addicted to MMORPGs **again**, future updates may become twice a week from now on. But if I get enough death threats from people, then I might just get enough inspiration to write chapters every other day.  
RaiTenshi's threats not included. :)

References:

Arnold Bennett (1867-1931) was an English novelist, playwright, essayist, critic and journalist.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And Mr. Bennett owns his quote.


	10. Temptations: b

"Everything takes longer than you think."  
-Murphy's Law #2

Wednesday. After lunch.

"Oy, Haruka," a black-haired guy wearing our university's basketball uniform poked me from behind.

"Oy, Riku," I brushed off his hand and punched him playfully on his arm.

"What're still doing here in CAS! The tryouts have already started. I've showed them my stuff an hour ago. I showed them what they're looking for," Riku, my guy best friend and all time partner-in-crime, boasted about his performance on basketball and baseball.

"Where is the tryout for track, and till when?" I asked him in-between his speech.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I heard it ends in 45 minutes. By the way," he smiled evilly, "It's on the Sunken Garden."

"**What? The Sunken Garden?**" I grunted and sighed inwardly. The Sunken Garden is located a few kilometers away from CAS, and assuming that I'll run with top speed from this college to the said garden, it will take me around 30 minutes at least to get to that place.

_Baka.__Haruka, you idiot._ I slapped myself mentally. Such a bad stroke of luck, if I just brought my motorcycle to school, then there'll be no problem at all.

"Yeah, so you better get your butt moving, Tenoh," he pushed me with encouragement and laughed behind his hand.

"Okay, okay. So where are you off to now?"

"I don't know…maybe I'll return to the basketball court to see whether I'm in the team or not."

I tried to drag him forward, "Common, Riku. I've only got a few minutes to spare."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming. But I'll be right behind you a few steps. You know I'm not as fast as you." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Turtle." I smirked at him.

"Chicken," he teased back.

"Crybaby!"

"Flirt!"

And the banter went on as we tried to make our way towards the garden. I kept my fingers crossed, hoping that we wouldn't encounter any obstacles whatsoever and filled every fiber of my body with enough enthusiasm to run as fast as I could.

Author's Notes:

More on next chapter.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And Mr. Murphy owns his laws.


	11. Temptations: c

"Heaven (n): a place or condition of utmost happiness."  
-Merriam-Webster Dictionary

"Riku! Faster!" I looked behind me to find my friend staggering lightly. "You're slowing me down!" We were already in the vicinity of the tryout. I can see my fellow students running in the garden, all vying for a spot on the team.

"Damn you, Haruka! I'll make you pay for making me run this far!" He threatened me though he was laughing at his own handicap.

"Hah! That is if you can catch m-" I didn't get to finish my line as I accidentally bumped into someone. **Hard.**

Thud!

"Ara!" I heard a girl shriek before I stumbled forward and landed in something soft.

S_oft? When did the ground get soft?_

"Haruka! Oh my," I heard Riku's voice falter as he came near me.

_Such softness. Am I lying down on clouds? I think I'm in heaven._

"_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven…"_

"Excuse me, **mister**. Would you mind getting off of me?" I heard a melodic voice speak near my ears.

_An angel. I must really be in heaven, for I am hearing an angel's voice. But how..?_

"_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven…"_

The angel coughed. "Ehem. Excuse me. This is your last warning. Please do get off of me, or I'll have to report you to the dean."

_The dean? Huh?_ I blinked a few times to get myself to comprehend what the angel said. _Since when did they have deans on heaven?_

"Miss, please excuse my friend. He might still be a bit dizzy about the fall."

_Riku? Are you in heaven, too?_ "Ahh! **What're you doing to me, Lucifer?**" I struggled desperately as someone tried to take me away from the soft cloud.

"Lucifer, huh?" someone slapped me on the cheek. "Haruka! Get your brain from the ground and think! Rei's right, you are a blonde bimbo," I held my head in my hands as I slowly came back to reality to see Riku holding me by my collar and looking at me with shame and disbelief.

**And I came crashing down from heaven.** "Excuse me," I head the angel's voice again and turned around to see...

_Shimatta! _"I…I…" I trailed off as I saw who the _angel_ was.

It was her, my aquamarine goddess. _Moeko._

"I…" She was giving me a strange look. Maybe she's guessing what I'm trying to say.

"Anou? What is it **mister**?" She stressed the 'mister' word and smirked evilly, giving me goose bumps all over my body. I was blushing profusely. I didn't think my face could hold any more blood in it.

She had the scariest expression of irritation on her face. If only I could melt away and turn into a puddle, I would at that time, just to escape that scrutinizing gaze. She looks creepy. Err.

"Uhm…"_ you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _"I…"_ fell in love with you when I first saw you. _I grinned goofily on the inside. Then, unbelievably, her expression changed. Her eyebrow rose as if trying to ask me if what I just said in my mind was true.

But how would she know?

_-Because I can hear your thoughts.-_

**_What?_** Where did that came from?

We were staring at each other's eyes as if we were the only ones who existed in the world. Her eyes, which are a pair of enchanting blue orbs, were delving deep into my soul. She was unveiling emotions that I didn't know. Was it anxiety? Joy? Contentment? Fear?

And for the first time in my life, I felt fear. Fear of being emotionally naked, exposed. Vulnerable. She even saw through my hidden pain and anguish.

"I…I…"

"Should get going now. Haruka, you've only got a minute left! Hurry!" Riku yanked me away from my Medusa's scrutinizing gaze and pushed me towards the direction of the track tryout.

I glanced at my watch and gulped as the clock read 2:44pm. Only a minute left before the varsity trial ends. _I should get going. But…_

Looking back at Moeko, I spotted her holding a P.E. bag in her hands.

_-Go now. We'll see each other again.-_

There it is again. That voice. _Oh common, don't tell me I'm having a multiple personality disorder?_

She giggled. And time stopped. My heart was beating madly.

What? Did I say something funny?

"I'm sorry miss, but I've got a tryout to catch," I regarded her with a slight blush. _I'll be back, my princess._

"Take care of her, Riku! I'll be back in a few!" _Maybe I can apologize to her later. _I waved to them before disappearing behind a maroon gate.

Author's Note:

Argh. School is evil. I've got tons of school work to do. I'm gonna edit this later.

Reference:

The song I used is Heaven, by Mr. Bryan Adams.  
The Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary can be found at www dot m-w dot com.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
Merriam-Webster wrote the definition.  
And Mr. Adams owns the song.


	12. Temptations: d

"Gold cannot be pure, and people cannot be perfect."  
-Chinese Proverb

"The registration's here."

I already spent a few seconds looking for the registration table when I heard someone beckon me towards one of the bleachers.

"Haruka."

My stride was halted when I noticed the _someone_.

"Anya," I regarded the girl with a slight uneasiness in my stomach.

"I'm sorry. Coach Santos already the closed off the registration a while ago," the girl, who was sitting beside Anya, handed me the list of participants to show that the last number has been marked off to prevent anyone from writing their names anymore.

"But it's only 2:44. I still have a minute left!" I tried my best not to sound desperate. "Come on, miss. Please? I ditched the tryout last year, and I'm dying to be in the team."

Anya interrupted my plead. "And that is why," she then gave me a few documents to fill-up, "I have these for you. I've expected that you might want to grace us with your presence this year."

With shaking hands, I took a few steps and reached out for the papers…but what I didn't anticipate was for her to stand up and walk towards me. It was already too late when we realized our mistakes, and by then, we were just a hair away from each other.

"Ruka, I didn't mean to…sorry," she was smiling but the nervousness she was feeling was very much obvious in her face.

"It's okay, Anya. It's nothing," I pretended that I was not affected by the sheer closeness of our bodies. I tried to breathe in gulps of air to ease out the awkwardness that I was feeling. But it was another mistake. With her being nearby, I smelled roses and my breath got caught.

And in an instant, all memories of our past "together" came back with crushing sadness and regret. Me and her, when we were still little...The two of us, walking under an umbrella and having fun in the rain…Every happy scene flashed on my mind…even that fleeting moment when we shared our first kiss, yes, with each other…

**Anya, my best friend, the one I used to love.**

She walked a few steps away. "I'm sorry," her voice was gloomy, and I knew that it wasn't because of what happened just now. It was because of what happened a few months ago. _When she told me that she didn't love me anymore._ "I have to go now, Haruka. Good luck with the tryout," she gave me her megawatt smile that made me fall for her.

I kept my head low to try and hold back the tears. Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional. I loved her. And she loved me too, once upon a time. But it just wasn't meant to be.

Though the second I heard Coach Santos calling me towards the starting line, I immediately wore the mask of indifference that I always wear and lifted my gaze towards the cheering crowd and my fellow runners. And then I was back to my "old self" once again.

To the world, I am Haruka Tenoh.  
Junior Motocross champion.  
Piano prodigy.  
Racetrack sensation.  
A handsome _guy_.

Apathetic.  
Indifferent.  
Cocky.  
Arrogant.

**The epitome of perfection.**

Yet deep inside, I am just a little kid, pretending to be someone important, that a lot of people care about...but in the end, after the show ends, when the curtains fall and the lights go out...I am just a silly child, all alone, bleeding in the darkness.

I wonder if Moeko could see through the facade…

Author's Note:

Boring, I know. But I believe that everything happens for a reason. And this is not just rubbish talk. :)

Sorry for the delay, I've just been swamped by W-O-R-K. I've got two guest writings to finish, a website to design, an Interactive Fic to start, and I have yet to enrol for the upcoming semester. Bleh!

Oh yeah, I made mistake. I should've included Anya in the People-who-know-Haruka's-a-girl list. Gomen!

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
The Chinese people own their proverb.


	13. Temptations: e

"Anger is a wind which blows out the lamp of the mind."  
-Robert Ingersoll

The tryout was over in a few minutes. Coach Santos asked us to run three 100-meter laps. It was easy for me, it was cheese, yet I slowed my pace to give a decent lead to my opponents. And as always, I finished first, even though I was dressed in slacks and a white shirt, not like the others who were wearing their P.E. uniforms.

The coach was pretty much impressed, and told us that the official lineup of the track team will be announced two hours later. Bleh. Two hours. I wonder what I'll do to kill time.

I walked out of the garden, into the basketball court, where I supposed I would find Riku. And it was not long before I found my way strolling along the west fence towards my friend's location. I can hear girls practicing for the cheering squad, and the wolf-whistles of some guys who were peeking around to see them.

"Hey there, Haruka," Samuel, an acquaintance of mine from the karate club, signaled for me to come near him sitting behind a bush. "Take a look at those pretty ladies," he said almost drooling. He then pointed at the direction of the object of his…_affections_…

I cleared my throat and gave him a sinister look. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. I have better things to do than to _look_ at girls."

Samuel gave me a lopsided grin. "Just take a peek buddy. I'm sure one of them will catch your fancy. Well, unless you're gay." An icy look was what I returned to him. "They're the hottest of the fresh people this year," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Eww. Disgusting.

Wait a minute. Did he just say fresh?

"Samuel, did you just say fresh? As in freshies?"

"Yeah. What else? What'ya expectin' Haruka? 90-year old grannies?" he laughed, though he gulped nervously a second later as I crossed my arms and stepped closer to him.

"Ssh. Keep it down, will 'ya? Or Ms. Dickenson might catch us," a boy around two feet smaller than me, hushed us, while hiding from across another bush. "Look, the aquamarine girl's at it now."

Whoah.

Wait…

Aquamarine girl?

I took a glance towards the small backyard of the basketball court. And did a double take.

And did another take.

_Moeko!_ My mind cried in surprise. It was her, my aquamarine goddess, doing cartwheels and exhibition stunts._ So this was where she was off to…_

I could only stare, no, gape…err, no, ogle…and drool on, as I watch her dancing gracefully in the open field. Those were just simple coordinated movements, but the way her body moved was…sensual. With her hair tied up in a bun, wearing a white top and a short skirt…she was absolutely stunning. **Cheerleading was never this breathtaking**. My heart was beating wildly, my pulse was irregular. My mind went into overdrive. I was thankful that I don't have heart ailments, or else, I would've died right there with a heart attack.

But paradise was soon lost when I heard the boy who had earlier shushed us, ask his friend, who was beside him, "Ooh, such beauty, such body. Isn't she so hot, Ricky?"

Perverts. I thought, and gritted my teeth as 'Ricky' replied, "Yeah, Nelson, I can feel her hands roaming all over my body, asking me to take her to heaven. Oh, yes." They both laughed at the malicious joke.

"Hey, nerds, get lost. Have a life. Stop staring at those cheerleaders," I was up and above them in a split-second.

"Look, buddy, pick another girl, okay? That one's ours. We've been stalking her since the first day," Ricky gave me a dismissive wave.

Nelson spoke dreamily, "Our sex goddess," and rubbed the front of his pants.

The moment the s-word came out, my head became clouded with rage, my face turning bright red from the intense anger, and the only thing I could see was **red**. I heard Samuel yell, "Haruka! Don't! Get low! They're looking towards us," but it all came to deaf ears as I picked up the two friggin' bastards like pesky kids and threw them harshly on the ground.

Ricky tried to hit me with his pathetic excuse of a punch, but it was _too slow_ for me. I stepped to my left and gave him a hard blow to the stomach. He toppled over Nelson, who could only cry out in panic as he saw his friend's unconscious state.

"Please, man. Don't," he raised his hands in front of him.

I snorted. "Pft." As if that would protect him from **me**.

I came closer, slowly, walking like a brutal executioner, ready to take away the life of a convicted murderer. He was trying to edge away, his feet paralyzed with fear on what I would do to him.

I lifted him up from the ground with ease and held him at eye-contact. "Tell me, what did you call her again?" I asked with disdain. He couldn't speak, he was trembling, his face evident of dread.

_Take back what you said, stupid wimp._

"**What did you call her?**" I punched him in the gut. But he was still speechless.

My nose was flaring. And I imagined smoke coming out from my ears.

_Disgusting little piece of crap…_

I punched him again. This time, with more force.

"Answer me! **WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. HER. AGAIN**?" I spat out the words. He was now crying, and already peed on his pants.

I was about to pummel Nelson into dust, when I felt Samuel's hands on my right arm. He came in front of me and shook his head in disagreement. "He's not worth it, Haruka."

Then I heard someone yell in an authoritative voice, "Stop there, young man!"

Ms. Dickenson, the school's gymnastics teacher, appeared behind us with a few guards at hand. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Tenoh?" she asked calmly, but both her hands were at her hips.

"Nothing ma'am, nothing." I muttered under my breath and released the death grip I had on Nelson. He crashed on the ground and whimpered like a coward. Meanwhile, Samuel tried to explain the situation to Ms. Dickenson, but was brushed off gently.

She asked us to follow her to the dean's office. "Explain your dealings with the dean, Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Tenoh."

"Oh shit. This is not good," Samuel cursed as we followed the professor's lead. I managed to steal a glance to where Moeko was, and I saw her disapproving look.

Our eyes met briefly once again, but I grimaced in humiliation. She dropped down her gaze and smiled sadly.

_Baka, Haruka. You idiot!_

I almost banged my head on the pavement.

Author's Notes:

Michiru as a cheerleader…hmmm…

Reference:

Robert Green Ingersoll (1833-1899) was the foremost orator and political speechmaker of late 19th century America -- perhaps the best-known American of the post-Civil War era.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
Mr. Ingersoll owns his quote.


	14. Temptations: f

_AN: First and foremost, thanks for the reviews!  
_

_Special mention to **Freya**: I'm updating quickly because I want to finish the stories as fast as I can, before I get my hands full with homeworks and projects. Argh. I hate college. >.>  
_

"The best kind of **friend** is the kind you can sit on a porch swing with, never say a word, then walk away feeling like it was the best conversation that you ever had."  
-Anonymous

_Damn. This is one of the worse days of my life…_

I almost shot myself with the shotgun on Dean Manuels' office. I cringed inwardly on how my mother would take the news. The other guys were fortunate, they were just given janitorial work. While me and the two friggin' perverts got suspended.

"Fighting on school territory is a ground for suspension. Mr. Tenoh, you're lucky that you're quite an idol of the Chancellor, or else, I might have expelled you from this college." Blah. Blah. Blah. The dean went on.

As if I care. Ricky and Nelson were lucky that Ms. Dickenson caught us in time, or else, no one would recognize their faces after I did what I was planning to do to them. After three gruelling hours of listening to his lecture, Dean Manuels finally got in the right state of mind to let me go.

I met Riku outside the office. He greeted me with an exaggerated wave. Erm, how I wish he would stop and take a look at himself. He looks stupid, to say the least.

"Haruka! Old pal! Look, I've got something for you," he handed me a note. It was folded properly, and one the inside, something was neatly written in cursive handwriting.

_The girls told me what happened at the field. Sorry for getting you into trouble._

_Thanks for defending me._

_Take care._

_- Michiru_

"Michiru?" I wondered out loud. "Who's Michiru?"

Riku gave me a confused look. He was staring at me like I've grown another head or two. "Michiru? Surely, you do know her? The aquamarine girl? You two were staring at each other this afternoon like you've just found the one you are destined for."

I shook my head, no. "You've got it all wrong, Riku. Her name's not Michiru. It's Moeko," I smiled widely as I hid the note on my wallet.

"But…but…"

I gave him a friendly punch on his shoulder. "Nevermind. I'm sure the Sunken's closed by now. So I think I'll head home early."

"Wait, Haruka. There's still something more," he jogged up to catch me.

I turned towards him, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes, Haruka. Trust me, you don't want to receive this with open eyes."

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

"Eww. I'm not _gay_, you're not my type, _Mr. Tenoh_. Look, I'm going to count one to three."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes.

"One…two…three…"

Then it came.

**SLAP!**

"**What the hell?** Riku!" My eyes went wide open just in time to see Riku's retreating form. He was trying to flee the scene of the crime.

But he couldn't outrun me. No one could. Except the wind.

"Oy, Fujiyama! Why in the world did you slap me?"

"Uhh…" He laughed nervously while looking around for something. "Hey, Haruka. Look!"

I stole a glance behind my back and saw nothing. "Huh?" Riku was gone once again. "Argh. I'm gonna get you Riku!"

We ran around the CAS playing field, slash college park, for almost five minutes like the way we used to do at the playground when we were still five. We dropped down on the ground, Riku, breathing heavily from exhaustion, and me, laughing loudly at our own silliness.

"Riku, why did you slap me?" I asked my friend while gazing up at the sky. He was lying beside me, with his hands cradling his head.

"Because she asked me to," he replied nonchalantly.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and breathed in the lulling scent of grass. "Moeko wanted to slap me? But why?"

"Dunno," Riku just shrugged. "I was about to ask her that, when Ms. Dickenson summoned Ms. Kaioh at her office. You mad at me Haruka?"

"For slapping me? Nah. You slap like a girl," I grinned at him.

"And you punch like a guy," he teased back.

"Fair trade," we both said and exchanged hands like we just closed a deal.

Then all of a sudden, the seriousness on Riku's face disappeared when he ruffled my hair and ran away. "Tag, you're it, Tenoh! Last one on the parking has a huge butt!"

"Hah! Dream on, Fujiyama! Dream on!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as we raced to the parking lot. Riku got on his father's convertible, while I saddled my brand-new yellow motorcycle from Li-san. We bid our farewells to each other, as we head home for the night.

Author's Notes:

Michiru? Moeko? Which one is the real name of the aquamarine goddess?  
Heh. That's for Haruka to find out on her Friday night date. :)

Reference:

The anonymous friend quote was from:  
www dot en dot thinkexist dot com /quotes/with/keyword/friend/4 dot html

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
Anonymous owns his/her quote.


	15. A Sonnet of an Accident: a

_Author's Note:_

_Whoops. I deleted the last document that I published. It had A LOT of grammatical errors due to lack of sleep these past few days. A new college semester is starting, so from now on updates to my fics will be sadly reduced to a 'once a week' rate. -sigh-  
_

_Twenty points to those who could name the poem before the chapter ends. :)_

_-----  
_

"Haruka! Faster! We're getting late!"

Rei was sitting impatiently on the bed, along with Ami and Makoto, all dressed up for the formal gathering that we were about to attend. I was checking out myself in the mirror for the tenth time already, wanting to find out if there was something lacking on my attire. "So...how do I look?" I twirled around to face my friends.

"Cool."

"Handsome."

"Can you be more narcissistic?"

Two gave me a thumbs up, while the other just shook her head in disbelief. I was wearing a white tuxedo that belongs to my father, along with a white cape to finish the appeal.

We left for the Kaioh mansion and arrived with only a few minutes to spare before the party began. The dress code was formal, and I was glad that I took the time to make myself appear decent enough to stand out from the rest. This night is special. I wanted to impress _her _so badly.

My friends also did not manage to look ordinary. Rei sported a red gown, complementing Usagi's silver one. And Ami was just charming in her long blue dress, the same style as Makoto's. Once we entered the huge living room area, they left me alone at the bookshelves, to dance the night away by themselves.

"Argh. Some friends you are," I muttered under my breath. Someone chuckled behind me.

"Oh, don't worry dear. You'll get your turn soon," Minako placed a light arm on my shoulders. I returned her smile just as when the music stopped and a loud voice called for our attentions.

The noise faltered to give a quiet sense of respect. A guard motioned to everyone on the room. "May I present to you, the Kaioh family!"

The large golden doors parted to reveal a sight no mortal is worthy to behold. _She_ stood there, gazing down at us, with a low-cut white dress, hair pinned up behind _her_ back, aqua curls framing _her _angelic face. _She_ descended the carpeted stairway along with _her_ parents who looked equally stunning, and without a second too late, men swarmed up before _her_ to ask for _her_ hand. But _she_ politely declined all offers, preferring to just sit down and observe the gathering on a chair, a few steps away from me.

Across the dance floor, I met Usagi's eyes, and gave her a signal. She in turn, nudged her younger brother to initiate our plan. Shingo walked briskly towards _her_ and coughed softly.

"M'lady, this is for you." _She_ took the white rose in _her_ hands and smiled charmingly at him.

"Who is this from?" _she_ asked, but he just bowed down and left without a word.

She searched the ballroom for any sign of the perpetrator, but I had already hid myself in the shadow of a rather huge cabinet before she glanced at my direction. _Step one, done. Now for step two…_

Seconds later, Setsuna, who was seating beside _her_, offered _her_ another one. _She_ replied with a quizzical stare. "What's this for?"

My green-haired friend just shrugged her shoulders and resumed her reading. _Her_ eyebrows were still raised when _she_ felt a tap on _her_ shoulders. There stood Minako, grinning widely and dropping again, a white rose, on _her_ lap.

"Minako! You don't have to throw it at her, she might get hurt by the thorns," the ever-caring Ami came near _her_ and handed _her_ a fourth rose, towing along Makoto who did the same.

"Sorry! I'm just excited about this!" Minako formed a peace sign on her fingers and skipped away giggling, like a school girl. _Talk about creepy…_

_She_ scratched _her_ chin and looked down. I couldn't see _her_ eyes, they were concealed by _her_ bangs, but I knew that _she_ was deep in thought. I could almost cackle madly from the anxiety, but no, _not now_, I restrained myself.

"Bah. What do you expect from her?" Rei came from the opposite direction to stop in front of them, giving _her_ a warm smile, before pulling a rose behind her back. "She's as bad as Usagi." _She _accepted the rose, as well as the one from Usagi, who blew a raspberry to Rei.

Seven roses, _she_ counted by _her_ hand. -_But who did they came from?- _I heard _her_ thinking.

"Sorry, we're late. Something came up." Hotaru popped up behind me with Chibi-usa, both of them smiling sheepishly.

"Better late than never." I patted their heads and waved them over to _her_ location. "She's right there."

The two ran towards their fellow senshi's. "For the lady in white," the raven-haired girl presented two roses and a white envelope to _her_. "From the most handsome person in the universe," the smaller one of the two piped in. After which, the pair disappeared amongst the crowds to get Chibi-Usa some cookies.

"Nine roses?" _She_ inquired quite loud and opened the envelope. Just then, a slow instrumental music played on the background…

"I do not love you as if you were a salt rose, or topaz  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body…"

_She_ trailed off, feeling tears in _her_ eyes. Once again, _she_ scanned the room in front of _her_, and frowned when _she_ saw that no one was paying _her_ any attention.

"…I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
So I love you because I know no other way

than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

I finished the poem for _her_. _She_ turned around to face me, _her_ eyes wide with surprise.

I gave _her_ the last three roses. "May I have this dance, princess?" _She_ smiled though _she_ was crying.

"I'd love to."

----

On the rooftop of a building, somewhere far away, two silhouettes can be seen talking under the light of the full moon.

"The dreams are starting."

"Yes. I know."

"And you also know that once she remembers, she can't lead a normal life anymore."

"I know." An exasperated sigh. "But someday, we're going to have that…"

----

We were the envy of almost everyone. Men were throwing daggers at me with their eyes. While women stared at _her_ with spite, evident in their faces.

The song ended, but was quickly followed by another mellow one. "Would you like for us to go back to our friends?" I asked _her_, never wanting to let _her_ go, never wanting for this night to end.

_God, please let her say no…_

_She_ cupped my face in _her_ hands. "And waste a chance like this? Never." _She_ released a contented sigh, _her_ head resting once again on my chest.

With every step, with every sway, our bodies moved in rhythm. It was like we were made for other. How I wish we could stay this way forever.

_-I love you, Uranus.-_ _She_ looked up and I saw the same longing I felt inside, right in _her_ very own eyes.

_-You know I suck at confessions…but…I love you too, Neptune.- _

Suddenly, as if gravity was making fun of us, our faces were getting closer to each other with each passing second. I felt _her_ breath on my neck. We were _so close_, _her_ lips so near. _She_ closed her eyes, and I did the same.

My blood was rushing in my veins, my heart beating so wildly in its ribcage. I held my breath, as my lips met…

…the hard wooden floor of my bedroom…

"Wha…?"

I stood up groggily on my two feet when I realized that someone was banging heavily on the door.

"Haruka! Open the damn door!" My older brother's voice was fuming. I cringed in fear, thinking hard on what made him so angry. I stepped aside as I opened the now damaged door. I then made a mental note to myself to replace it with a metal, or a stone, one the next day.

"Mom told me about your small escapade yesterday. Beating up perverts like that…what in the world were you thinking, Haruka?" Hisoka, the ever so flawless head of the family paced around my cramped area.

"What was I thinking? They were snooping around on my friend! They deserve it!" He ruffled his own hair and looked away, trying to calm down.

"Look, Haruka…as much as I'd like to get my hands on assholes like those, you're still my little sister. I don't want you to get hurt. So please, the next time that happens, think of another way to deal with it. In a non-violent kind of way," he paused to pat me lightly on my back and smiled dearly. "But still...a vile deed should be punished. You will be grounded for one month."

"But…-"

He cut me off. "No but's. You should be well aware enough at your age to know the consequences of your own actions. Bye now. I'll be off to work." He waved before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone in the confines of my sanctuary.

"Damn it." I dropped myself on the bed unceremoniously. I felt tired. From that confrontation or from my dream, I did not know. What was it about again? Uranus? Neptune?

_Stupid planets…_

I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

----

Meanwhile, on Room 202 of the College of Music of the University of the Philippines Manila…

"Ms. Kaioh, could you recite to us, lines from your favorite poem?" Ms. Oreta called on one of her students.

"It will be my pleasure, ma'am," _she _nodded to her humanities professor. _She_ smiled sadly as _she_ spoke words that have been engraved in _her_ own soul…

"**I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way…"**

The _girl_ paused, reminiscing that special moment with _her_ beloved.

"…**than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep..."**

The rest of the class stared in awe as they felt a deep sorrow tugging in their own hearts.

Reference:

The poem I used is Pablo Neruda's Love Sonnet XVII.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And Mr. Neruda, who, by the way, is one kickass writer, owns the poem. (Though I wish I do. Lol.)


	16. A Sonnet of an Accident: b

"So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you."  
-Hero, Mariah Carey

I turned left. Then right.

I made my way through the dark alleys of Tondo, knowing the twists and turns at the back of my head like my own name. It was now six, the sun is almost setting at the horizon…and I'm late for Li-san's appointment.

I overslept, and lucky for me, that I didn't have any dreams about those damn planets anymore. But I remember a girl, though I couldn't recall her face. I remember how I felt, when I held her in my arms. I remember my heart pounding as we lean in for a kiss…

_But no, no, no, noooo…How about Moeko?_

My mind screamed. Oh yeah, my godess…how can I betray her like this?

But ah, the girl from my dream was just that…a dream…but dreams are the manifestations of one's hidden anxiety. So would that mean that I have a hidden anxiety of having a girlfriend? Oh, crap. Great. I'm analyzing myself. I guess I should stop reading psych books from now on.

"Please don't hurt me! Take my bag! Help!" A female voice broke through the stillness of the night. Judging from the words, she might've been a victim of local thugs, who are quite common on this side of the town.

I speed up my bike to follow the direction where I thought the voice came from. After a few seconds more, I found her, sprawled on the floor. I froze in terror as I saw her bleeding, crumpled form. It was an old lady. She was unconscious, and barely breathing.

"Shimatta!" I cursed loudly, and I suddenly hear footsteps approaching. I turned around, and saw the perpetrators. Two men, bulky but fat, stood there with a petite girl, each holding a foot long knife.

They smirked at me, before saying, "Hand over your things. Now."

"Ha. Ha. You wish." I mock them from under the shades of my helmet. Okay, fine, I know one against three isn't fair…but then again, I seem to have lost a bit of my edge over the past year since I've been putting more of my time on motocross instead of karate.

"Why…you!" The first man rushed forward. He was bald and looked so pathetic. I pitied him, as I lifted my foot on the air and gave him a swift kick on the chest, without even moving away from my position. He stumbled backwards at a few trashcans. I snickered.

The second came running again. How foolish. I duck as she swiped his weapon at eye-level, hoping to slash my throat with just one hit. Then I punched him hard at the gut, twirled and gave him a backhand. He slumped down, unconscious, with blood coming out of his nose.

"Miss, I don't want to hurt you. So I suggest, you just let me take granny, and let us be on our merry way." I tried to sound gallant. You know, one of those characters that we see on anime. The cool but kind martial-artists who wouldn't lift a finger on innocent girls.

But there was one problem though, this girl wasn't…innocent…at the least.

She didn't even answer, before taking out a hand gun and pointing it at the old woman. "Think you're fast? Well, try this!" She pulled the trigger.

_Masaka!_

I removed my helmet, and dived down to hopefully, intercept the bullet. I know Li-san would be mad at me, but what was the purpose of having a bullet-proof helmet if you're not going to use it?

_Damn it!_

I succeeded on saving the woman, but the bullet unfortunately, grazed my fist.

"Fuck you!" The girl screamed and lunged with her knife.

"Well, same to you!" I bit back, anger surging through my veins. Nobody has even dared to hurt me without suffering to the fullest extent.

I used my now, dented helmet, and smacked it full force on her head. Then I reached for her right hand and disabled the weapon, before pulling her up to throw her overhead. After that, I refused to let go of her hand as I broke her wrist, before saying menacingly, "You know, for such a cute girl…you're quite a trouble maker." She passed out.

I called for police assistance after tying up the three goons. I looked back at the old lady, and immediately formed a heroic plan. I ripped off a part of my shirt and pressed it down on her wound. After which, I tried to carry her over with much care towards my motorcycle.

I sped off, my bike blazing through crowded streets and stoplights, not caring about speed limits and the police. The woman was in need of urgent medical attention.

The hospital was just a few blocks away. I almost crashed at the ER's parking lot. But I guess God really blessed those who are good to their fellow men.

"Sir, would you like to submit a police report?" An elderly nurse appeared beside me, as I saw the old lady being taken away. "Sir! Your hand is bleeding!"

"Huh?" I didn't even noticed it. I guess I was consumed by the adrenaline, by the desire to save that woman. She looked just liked my grand mother. But my granny died when I was seven, so I guess I was feeling nostalgic about saving her.

"Come on! Let me take a look at it." The nurse, named Yoriko, as she introduced herself, dragged me at the nearest table.

"Yeouch!" I cringed, as I have now been aware of the pain. When I was fighting the thugs, when I was holding the lady in my arms, I didn't even felt anything. But now…

"Don't be such a cry baby. It's just a scratch."

_Shimata!_

I tried to stifle a wail. It was so darn painful! I wish I could've beaten up that girl on the alley a bit more.

"See? Now it's done." I admired the handwork of Nurse Yoriko. I now have a bandage over my left hand, feeling like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. It looked so cool, yet…it hurt.

_Poor me…_

"Sir, can we talk to you about the accident?" A third person came near us. It was a police man holding a pad of paper.

"I guess."

I filed a report, and the officer gladly informed me that even though I beat the crap out of the three gangsters, I'm still considered innocent, since I was doing self-defense. And I'm also a hero too, since I saved the old lady. "That would teach them a lesson! Good work!" Officer Tanaka, grinned and patted my back, before walking away.

"Mr. Tenoh, I'm glad to tell you that your grand mother is safe. We'll be taking her to room 507." A young doctor, of about thirty years of age, announced the surprising news, as I returned at the ER's lobby. "She suffered a stab at her abdomen, but it's nothing serious, I assure you. We've already closed the wound, and she would only need rest to recover from the accident."

"Thank God…" I murmured and said a silent prayer. Afterwards, I made my way to the said room at the fifth floor.

I opened the door with care, and tiptoed my way near the bed, trying not to wake up the old lady. Her hair was pure white, and her face had wrinkles, though I'm sure she was really beautiful if she was back at my age.

_Fantasizing about old women? Really now… _

I smacked my own forehead, before plopping down on one chair. It all happened so quickly, and though my friends always dubbed me as the Hyperactive Kid, I found myself dead tired and sleepy.

I stood up, but then noticed the small clipboard attached at the foot of the bed. It read…

_Name: Aisu Otome  
Age: 64  
Address: 257 Apacible Street, Ermita Manila_

Oh, what luck. It seem that she was living only a few blocks away from my school! Neat. Maybe then, I could visit her around after she gets out of the hospital. But only if she didn't mind though…

My cellphone rang, and I hurriedly sneaked out of the room to answer the call. It was my mother on the other line.

_Oh, shit…_

"Haruka! Where are you! Li-san just called and asked for you. If you're not at the garage, then where are you now?" Her worried voice floated through the line. "Did something bad happen to you?"

"No, mom. I'm okay. I just saw an accident on my way there. And I had to carry over an old lady to the hospital."

"Oh, Haruka!" Her nervousness seem to ease. "What time will you go home?"

"Uhm, I guess I'll be going now, since she's been transferred to a room already. I'll tell you about it when I get home."

"Okay. Be careful driving! It's already late, and you might get mugged on the way!"

"Sure mom."

But I was already mugged.

I sighed. _I just want to go home…_

Author's Note:

One more week…one more week of academic hell, and I'm almost free! T.T

Reference:

Tondo is a place in Manila, wherein they say that thieves, muggers, and all kinds of _ebil_ people thrive on. But nah, it's not true.  
Apacible Street, Ermita is just across Robinson's Place Manila (see A Glimpse of Forever: c).  
Mariah Carey released the album, Music Box, in 1993, which produced the hit singles "Dreamlover" and "Hero."

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And Ms. Carey owns the song.


	17. Broken Dreams: a

"What the heart once owned and had,  
it shall never lose."  
-Henry Ward Beecher

"In love, goodbyes are never final, and doors that are shut never remain closed forever."  
-Anonymous

Friday. Lunchtime.

"Haruka! Anya's here!"

"I'm coming!"

I raced down the stairs to meet her, though I wonder what made her come all the way to our house. Maybe she just wanted to say hi…or…maybe she missed me?

_If only…_

I sighed and fixed my white button-up shirt before facing her at the living room. She was sitting at the couch, with her head bowed down.

"Anya…what brings you?" I smiled. But my insides were doing flip-flops. After all these time, the awkwardness had never disappeared.

She looked up. And I could sense she felt the same. "Haru…ka…Um, I just wanted you to know that the suspension's been lifted. I talked to my dad about it…and told him that you would never beat up guys, unless they did something that offended you or a friend of yours…"

"Damn right!" I said a bit eagerly.

"And Samuel also said his piece. My dad lifted the suspension. He just wants you to do a few hours of community work instead."

"Anya!" I closed the gap between us and hugged her tight. "Thanks…" I could feel her hands touch my back, and bitter memories flooded my mind once again.

_Learn to let go, Haruka…_

And I let her go. But her hands stopped me from returning to my seat across her.

"Anya…?" I said nervously, as I noticed our close proximity. It was too close for comfort. Too close… "What are you--"

Then she kissed me. Out of the blue. Without saying anything. She kissed me on our living room, with my mom just a room away from us.

"Haruka…I miss you." She said as our lips parted. "Can't we just go back to what we once were?"

"I…I'm sorry Anya…"

Tears formed on her eyes. I suddenly had the urge to hug her again, but decided that it would just hurt her. Again. I always end up hurting her.

That's why we cannot be together.

"I should probably go now." Anya stood up, wiping her tears away. I squeezed her hands one last time before I escorted her towards the door.

"I just brought you the good news."

"You always do, Anya. You always tell me the things that make me smile." I regretfully said every word. Regret, for the fact that she would only be my best friend. And nothing more.

"Stop it, Haruka…I…I guess we need more time to accept it. I'll be leaving now…"

"Goodbye Anya. Take care."

"You too."

The door closed.

_One. Two. Three._

After three seconds, I ran as fast as I could back to my room. There, in my own sanctuary, where I hold no inhibitions, I cried my heart out.

I cried because of our situation.  
Of her mother having objections to our _relationship_, or what used to be it.  
Of people who wanted to separate us, telling us that we shouldn't be together.

I cried because I still have feelings for her.  
And she, the same, for me.

I cried because we couldn't fight for our love.

For a love that could never be…

Author's Notes:

Yay. Another chappie. Anyway...moving on...

Reference:

Henry Ward Beecher (1813 - 1887) was a theologically liberal American Congregationalist clergyman and reformer, and author who was born in Litchfield, Connecticut. One of his elder sisters was Harriet Beecher Stowe, author of _Uncle Tom's Cabin_.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
Mr. Beecher owns the first quote.


	18. Broken Dreams: b

"Hey, Ruka…want to go shopping for your date tomorrow?"

My jaw dropped along with the racing magazine that I'm reading.

"Uhh…**are you serious?**" I ask my sister, Hiroko. She's only a few years older than me, and the only one in the family I could relate to.

My brother, Hisoka, and my mom…well…they're not even aware of my _preference_, and I doubt if they'll approve of it once they find out. But Hiroko's cool with it. She even makes fun of me, by dressing me up. And sometimes, she drags me at one of her favorite clubs, then asks **me** to pretend to be **her** _boyfriend_, so guys would leave her alone.

And often times, it only lead me into trouble.

Bah, what a troublesome sister she is. And now she wants to go shopping.

My spider sense tingled, predicting that it would end up in disaster.

"Yes! Of course, I'm serious! This will be the first time that you'll be introduced to a girl!" She winked at me. "Who knows if she's beautiful? And who knows, if maybe the two of you could hit it off? Seirously, Haruka…you! Need! A! Girlfriend!"

God, I wish I could wipe away that teasing grin away from her face.

"Hush down, will you? Mom might hear you." We were inside my room, at the second floor of the house, and our mother was, as always, in the kitchen. But what if, by some dumb luck, she heard what Hiroko said?

_Shit. I'll be doomed…_

"But Ruka…what will you wear?"

"Uhh…I think I have some…" I trailed off. Hopping off from my bed, I searched my closet for any kind of formal clothes…only to find…**none**. I stare back at her with a sheepish smile.

"See? You know, I'm your sister. And sisters always know best."

"I think it should be 'mother'. Don't you think?"

"Oh! Come on!" She tugged at my arm to haul me inside our bathroom. "We're going! And that's final!"

_She's one weird sister, alright…_

----

The trip to the mall was a bit eventful. Being the wild child of the family, Hiroko chose to use the motorcycle instead of the family car. And that earned us a lot of inquisitive glances from everyone at the parking lot, since they assumed that _we_ were a couple.

A blonde guy driving a bike…with a blonde girl, clinging hard to _his_ waist.

I scowl, while Hiroko just smiled, basking in the attention.

"You like to make fun of me, don't you…**sister**?" I stressed the word out and pinched both of her cheeks.

"No, not you. I like to make fun out of **them**." She waved her hands at the people around us. "People are judgmental, Haruka. People always assume things. It's one of their countless flaws. And that knowledge gives me an advantage over them."

And she ranted on and on…

"Whatever." I shrugged, starting to walk to the nearest shop. I was not much of a social person anyway and could hardly give a damn about stupid people.

----

"You look girly." She had me try on a white long-sleeved polo and brown khaki pants.

"But I am a girl!" I protested.

But she shook her head. "Have you forget about the motocross identity, Ruka? You're supposed to be a guy…**Mr. Tenoh**." I saw her force out the words, knowing that she didn't like the idea any bit.

"Okay…fine!" I stomped as I disappeared once again on the store's dressing room after she handed me a blue tuxedo. After a few minutes, I came out, with arms, stretched wide. "Here…take a look."

Her eyes bulged out, and her mouth was wide open. She was speechless. I assumed that this was a good sign, since my sister barely stops talking at all…until…

"Oh my god, Haruka! You look gay!"

I gaped at her. "**Say what?**"

"Really! You look like a guy from a shounen ai anime!" She started to laugh. So hard that she formed tears on her eyes and almost rolled off from her chair. "Sheesh! I never knew you were into yaoi!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." I crossed my arms on my chest and balled my fists. "Stop it already!"

For the life of it, I didn't know what in the hell did she find humorous about me, looking like a gay guy. And after a few minutes, she still hadn't stopped. I was about to smack her on the head, when out of the blue…

A melodic voice broke through Hiroko's incessant laughter.

"Excuse me, mister…are you done with the dressing room?"

A voice, that even with my eyes closed, I'd know who it belong to.

"Uhm…yes." I looked at _her_, and saw the sweetest smile on the angelic face of the person who's the real reason why I'm bothering to waste my time shopping instead of dozing off comfortably on the soft mattress of my bed. I returned the smile, though shyly, feeling suddenly aware of what I was wearing.

_Shit…_

"Thanks…" Again, she graced me with that ethereal smile of hers, and I almost thought I was in heaven, if not for Hiroko's snickering behind me. Then she moved in at the small confined room. She walked with such grace, such elegance…that I almost forgot to pick up my jaw from the floor.

I could breathe again.

_-Oooh, I love her smile. Who's she?-  
-Moeko Kaioh. The one I'm supposed to meet tomorrow.-  
-And you like her, don't you?-  
-Well…-  
-What the hell are you doing standing there? Follow her!-  
-No way!-  
-Yes way!-_

We were like kids, hushing about _her._ But then, Hiroko shoved me forward just as when the curtain opened to reveal Moeko, dressed in a low-cut white dress that came down to the knees. To say that I was flabbergasted was the understatement of the year. She was just so…beautiful…though even the word itself did not compare much to her.

But the thought came soon forgotten, when I realized that my body was falling fast towards hers.

**THUD.**

"Ara!"

"Shimatta!"

_Shit! I am gonna kill you Hiroko! Shit! I am gonna-_

My death threats ended, when I found myself staring at intense blue eyes. Eyes that were the most captivating pair I ever saw. I felt myself being absorbed, as I gaze upon the bottomless depth of what seem like the ocean. The bright glow of those orbs, emotions that hid beneath them. The hope that one day, I could see love reflected in those eyes when I look at them…it was driving me crazy.

So crazy that I didn't realize how long we lied there, just looking at each other. So crazy, in fact, that I never noticed how our lips were almost touching.

"Haruka…" Her breath touched my face. "Would you mind if we stand now? People are starting to stare…You don't want that, do you?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Did she just spoke my name?

_Holy guacamole!_

"I…"

She giggled when she noticed my confused state. Oh, such a cute sound!

"I'm sorry!" I jumped and helped her up. My cheeks flushed, but they even went redder after I felt her hand grasp mine. The second I touched her, I felt a small jolt of electricity run through my body. Suddenly, our eyes met again, and she had a knowing smile on her face. But the moment was quickly broken, when someone called out…

"Miss Kaioh…you're father is on the phone." Her chauffer walked towards us, handing her a mobile phone.

"Father…" Moeko greeted the person on the other line. "Yes…I'm already done." She faced the driver and returned the phone. "Let's go, Daniel…"

"But wait…" I refused to let go of her hand.

_Not now, not too soon._

"Yes, Haruka?" That _damn_ smile again. That _damn_ smile that ties my stomach into knots. That _damn_ smile that I can't get out of my mind.

"I…" I gulped. My heart wanted to leap out of my chest. I saw Daniel with an impatient face, and Hiroko was shaking her head. I was making a complete fool out of myself. I should just let her go…

_But if I don't speak now…_

I knew that this moment would always be remembered with great regret.

I summoned up all my courage…and said…

"I'm really sorry for always knocking you down everytime we see each other…And I wish to apologize too for that accident on the cheering thing…" I paused, breathing heavily. "…and I want to make up for it…"

_Here we go. Now or never…_

"Uhm…would you like to go out for coffee next week?"

_There. The question is out._

I crossed my fingers and inwardly begged to God and all the saints in heaven to let her say…

"Yes. I'd love to."

_Thank you, Lord!_

I nearly screamed, and almost couldn't stop myself from grinning so broadly.

And she, herself, too was smiling.

I think I'm in heaven.

"But I should get going now…I still have to practice for a charity concert. See you at school, Haruka." She leaned up and kissed me on my cheek.

_I…_

_Brain function: 0  
Heart function: 1000_

"Gosh, Ruka! You just asked a girl out on a date! You're a grown-up now! I'm proud of you!" I heard Hiroko beam up with pride. But all my thoughts were focused on the green-haired goddess walking away.

_Michiru…_

_Huh?_

I blinked. Where did that name came from? It sounded vaguely familiar, but I haven't met anyone named Michiru before.

My mind's playing games, I guess. But anyway…tomorrow…

Tomorrow! I'll be formally introduced to my Medusa. Tomorrow, I'll sweep her off her feet. Tomorrow, we'll dance together for as long as the moon shines above the clouds.

_Tomorrow, I'll make her fall in love with me._

"Hiroko…can you get me a white tux?"

"Sure thing, Ruka."

----

Author's Notes:

Thanks for the reviews. :)   
Southern Magnolia: about Medusa's sisters...Another one of the Gorgon Sisters will appear...SOON.  
The real reason why I update often is that...I'm ditching school work! Hah! Lol.  
And hey, guess what...I have an exam in an hour...so wish me luck. :)

References:

The spider sense line came from Spider-man.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.   
While Mr. Stan Lee owns Spider-man.


	19. A Night to Remember: a

"From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven, and when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, the streams of light flow together and a single brighter light goes forth from that united being."

- Ba'al Shem Tov

The assembly with the princess was extended; it was already dark when I reached our house. I took off my coat and tossed it at a random direction, racing up the stairs two steps at a time. I've waited too long already, I can't take it anymore. I have to see her now, else, my heart would crumble into pieces. I ran towards our room as fast as I could.

The door opened, and there she was, cradling her baby in her arms. Her eyes were closed, her concentration was full. Her most prized possession cried out a bittersweet melody, a song about two lovers separated by duty as soldiers. One has to stay home and guard the throne, while the other has to go and protect their leader.

I was ecstatic to see her; it has been months since I last saw her, since I last held her in my arms. I was smiling like a child who was given a birthday present. But I was no child, though it was my birthday today. And my gift was this lovely lady walking towards me, with tears in her eyes.

"Hush," I told her, and cupped her face in my hands. "Don't cry, my princess." I hugged her and kissed her tears away.

"I miss you." Three simple words, before she broke down and encircled her arms around my waist. "I need you," she said, before claiming my lips with hers.

I was taller, stronger, yet I felt weak against her. The temptation was strong, but I have to fight back. I need to. The night was still young, and I still had plans.

"I need you to come with me," I whispered as I broke away, regretfully. There were no arguments, just a smile between us two. It was enough, far more than words can say.

It took us a few minutes to go to where I wanted us to be. The sky was perfect, no clouds, no rain…it was only the moon and the stars with us. I led her to our favourite spot atop that mountain, where we can see heaven and sea meet.

"Ara…what's this?" She wondered when she saw the candlelit dinner I prepared.

"It's…It's a…surprise," I stuttered, finding no words to explain what that was. I shrugged, then sighed inwardly; I was such a cornball. I should've asked Minako for an advice.

"It's lovely," my goddess smiled, and led us to the table.

----

"Ruka, wake up. Ruka!"

BAM. Someone whacked me with a hard object.

"Ouch!" I cried and jumped out of the bed. I tried to rub sleep off my eyes to see whom the suspect was, only to shrink back in fear when I saw Hiroko glaring at me. "What the hell did I do, evil sister?"

"Well, not only did you just forget to eat lunch and overslept…" She crossed her arms in front of her. "…but you're almost already late for that party!"

"Wha…what time is it?"

"It's 5:30pm! For goodness' sake, I really think you need to have a dozen alarm clocks in this room. Or better yet, get a girlfriend who'll wake you up on time," and she was off, slamming the door to make an impact. Argh, I think I need to replace it again.

_Shit_…I muttered. I cursed for around an hour until I was ready to leave the house. I decided to whether I'll use the bike or the car, but chose the former, because it'll take me faster to my destination.

Speeding down the city seeming like hell's flames were chasing after me, I reached the Kaioh mansion in approximately half an hour, barely a few minutes after the party started. Well…better late than never, ne? It wasn't bad. I hope.

The maids greeted me with full smiles, as I entered the ballroom. It was huge, with lots of food and chairs over the corners. The curtains were made with golden silk, laced with silver-like threads. And in the center of the room, a band composed of old musicians was playing their piece onstage.

----

"I've written a song about you," my beloved beamed proudly after we shared our first dinner together in five months. "It was the only thing that stopped me from going crazy." Once again, tears formed in her eyes. My heart broke.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard, I felt the same way. It is our duty to protect the kingdom, but it kills me every second when I'm not with you. We'll never be separated again, I made her promise."

I took her hands and placed it on my chest. "I couldn't sleep at night without you by my side. I can't even breathe right, my world was dark. You are my only light, my princess."

"Since when did you become poetic?" She tried to tease me, but I was serious. I stood up, so did she, and we hugged each other tight, making up for the lost days that we were away form each other.

I lived for her and her alone. The emotion was just too much. I needed to tell her everything. In four simple words, I opened up my heart and said, "I love you, Neptune."

"I love you too, Uranus." She smiled again. Now, I was the one in tears.

And under the mystical light of the moon, we kissed…like there was no tomorrow.

----

"Sir? May I ask what drink you want, sir?"

I blink back in confusion. "Huh?" I managed to reply stupidly.

The girl in front of me giggled. "Sir, I was asking if you want a drink." She made a gesture to the tray she was holding. She was smiling and batting her eyelashes, attempting to look cute. She even flirted with me after a while.

But I was not in the mood. I told her no, I'm alright. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend. Hah, that serves her right. She retreated to another table with a sad face, and I wouldn't care less.

I replayed the earlier scene on my mind. Me, kissing another girl? What the hell was that? And who is she? Why is it that I feel so empty, now that the daydream is over? Why do I have this longing in my heart, this need to see her, to hold her in my arms again? To kiss her, like what happened in that reverie.

I was flooded with questions, though my thoughts were soon broken when someone tapped me on my right shoulder.

"So, my boy…you came! It is nice of you to be here at my daughter's birthday party." Mr. Kaioh greeted me again with 'my boy'. I wonder how he'll react when he learns that I'm no boy. I snickered on the inside.

"Speaking of her, where is she…" he trailed off, searching through the crowd for a face. "Aha, there she is! Moeko, come here," the man beckoned to a person behind me.

I armed myself with a killer smile and turned around…only to face someone foreign, someone unfamiliar. It was a girl with turquoise hair, a slim body, and a pale face. "I'm Kaioh Moeko. Thank you for coming to my party." Her voice was girly, and she was beautiful. But she was not my Medusa.

She offered her hand to me, and I took it, grazing it with the lightest touch from my lips.

"Tenoh Haruka…" I stalled, completely disappointed, and confused on what was happening. If not for the obvious loud cough from her father, I would never have continued. "A pleasure to meet such a fine lady like you."

I knew what he was thinking and almost everyone else around us when they saw me with Moeko's hand, looking like I didn't intend to release my hold. But the truth was, my mind was reeling in disorder…the lady from the picture shares quite a resemblance to my goddess. I swear, she was like an older version of _her_. But why…

"Moeko, my darling…would you like to have a dance with Haruka?" The older Kaioh coached us to the dance floor, where a slow song was being played. The sweet sound of the violin, accompanied by a piano, sent a pang of jealousy in my heart. Though the pianist was a bit-off at some keys, the feeling of the violinist was apparent. Whoever that person was, they were jealous. But why play a piece like that in a birthday? Who in their right mind would do that?

The answer soon came known to me, when I saw who was now on the stage. It was _her_…my goddess, my angel…my Medusa! But…how…why…_why was she up there and not here with me?_

If she's not Moeko, then who is she?

Reference:

Rabbi Israel (Yisroel) ben Eliezer is considered to be the founder of Hasidic Judaism. He was a Jewish Orthodox mystical rabbi who is better known to most religious Jews as "the Holy Baal Shem" (_der Heiliger Baal Shem_ in Yiddish), or most commonly, the _Baal Shem Tov_.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

And no, I am not Jewish.


End file.
